Electronic computing devices such as tablets, e-readers, mobile phones, smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are commonly used to provide a user with both consumable and non-consumable content. Examples of consumable content include e-books, webpages, images, videos and maps; examples of non-consumable content include menus, settings, icons, control buttons and scroll bars. Such electronic devices typically include a user interface that allows a user to interact with the device, its applications and its content. For example, the user interface may include a touch screen display and/or one or more displayed labels that correspond to hardware controls associated with the device. A touchscreen display may or may not be backlit, and may be implemented for instance with a light-emitting diode (LED) screen or an electrophoretic display.